1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to test devices and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in a fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, prostate-specific antigens (PSA), lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen and/or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as blood, plasma or interstitial fluid. Such determinations are conventionally achieved by employing a multi-use hand-held test meter and a multi-use lancing device in combination with single-use analytical test strips (e.g., electrochemical-based analytical test strips).